Dreams Secrets Lies
by tomfelton4eva
Summary: Everyone has secrets. Everyone lies. What happens when they all come out through dreams?
1. It all begins

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling and Laurell K. Hamilton, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, Orbit books, Time Warner Book group, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

"Turn to page 987 in your Potions book", Professor Snape sneered at the students.

"Great, another torture lesson with Snape", Ron whispered to Harry.

"Yeah, well at least you don't have to sit next to Malfoy!" Hermione mouthed from the other side of the room.

Unfortunately Draco saw this and put his hand on her knee. Hermione spun towards him, glaring. Draco smirked at her as he started rubbing his hand across her thigh. Hermione slapped his hand away as Ron was being held back into his seat by Harry.

"Is there a problem here?" Snape asked suspiciously looking at the four students.

"Umm, no… there is no problem professor", Hermione said nervously before Ron could blurt out anything.

"Then refrain from talking and turn to page 987!" Snape spat. The whole class went silent as he got up from his desk and prowled around the classroom.

"Today I am going to teach you how to brew the dream potion. It works a bit like the truth serum but shows what you dream about," Snape paused for effect before continuing, "I trust you already know your partners as you are sitting next to them-" Ron glared at Draco who smirked at him, "So get your ingredients and begin."

The students worked quietly for the next hour brewing their potions until they were ready to be graded. When suddenly-

BOOM!

Neville's cauldron exploded and was steaming away with a dumbfounded Seamus standing next to him. The both of them black from head to toe. Professor Snape glared at the two scared boys.

"Due to Mr. Longbottom and Mr. Finnigan's public display of stupidity they will stay behind to clean the cauldrons. We no longer have time for the rest of lesson. Bottle your potions. We will test them tomorrow. Class dismissed." Snape stalked towards Seamus and Neville with his cloak billowing behind him, ushering the students out the door.


	2. Lies

"I can't wait for potions today!" Hermione said excitedly chewing away on a piece of toast. There was complete silence all around the table. The only sound they could hear was the clatter of Harry's spoon falling onto the table.

"What did you say! You can't be serious!" Harry coughed.

"I read about the dream potion. It's absolutely fascinating! I can't wait to test out my potion!" she squealed as she took another bite of her toast. Ron rolled his eyes and everyone went back to eating.

"Hey what happened in detention?" Ron asked Seamus and Neville.

"It was horrible!" Seamus groaned, "He made us clean out all the cauldrons, re-sort all the potions and clean his office!"

"He said he was only going to make you clean out the cauldrons!" Dean whispered glaring over at Snape who was staring at the Slytherin table.

"Oh come on, he's not that bad," Hermione said quietly. The boys stared at her in complete horror. "I'm sure he had a reason for making you do those other things."

"What is wrong with you Hermione!" Ron yelled "The man's a loony!"

"Ron, he's not a loony," Hermione mumbled defensively stabbing her fork into her pancake.

"You're doing it again," Dean said in a sing-song voice. Hermione promptly glared at Dean who quickly leaned over and started talking to Fred.

"You know, you have been acting awfully strange whenever we talk about Snape" Seamus looked suspiciously at her.

"Yeah, you used to loathe Snape and now you're constantly defending him!" Harry murmured accusingly.

"I do not!" Hermione screamed unconvincingly.

"It's like you're in love with him or something!" Neville suddenly piped up.

"Oh, look at the time. I have to get ready for class." Hermione quickly mumbled as she ran out of the great hall towards the Gryffindor common room. The boys stared after her in amazement.

"She's mental that one," Ron said shaking his head.


	3. Secrets

All through the day Harry and Ron watched Hermione closely. They wanted to know why she was acting so strangely (like it isn't totally obvious). During that day they had Care of Magical Creatures, Transfiguration and Charms.

"We have potions next," Ron groaned as Harry and Hermione grabbed their books.

They walked down the long corridors towards the dungeons. As they got to the entrance of the dungeons, Draco stepped in front of them.

"Well well… what do we have here? Pot head and the weasel," Draco sneered at the two boys.

"Without dumb and dumber I see," Harry smirked.

"They don't take this class anymore _Potty_!" Draco spat at him. Harry had forgotten about that. Crabbe and Goyle had failed Potions last year and were asked to take a different class.

"Get lost Malfoy," Ron said pushing past him with Harry following close behind.

"Ooh, not very friendly," Draco said shaking his head.

"Just leave us alone Malfoy!" Hermione mumbled following the others.

"Why should I do that Granger?" Draco asked stepping in front of her, blocking her path.

"Get out of my way you git!" Hermione roughly pushed him away from her.

"Ouch, that hurt Granger," Draco said sarcastically putting his hand on his heart dramatically. "But I'm not letting you past."

He walked closer to her so that their faces were almost touching. He could hear her breathing. Her heart was racing looking for a way to escape. Harry and Ron suddenly realized what was happening behind them. Harry ran over, grabbed Draco's arm and yanked him away from Hermione.

"How dare you!" Draco spat glowering at the fuming boy. Ron took Hermione by the arm and led her towards the potions classroom. Harry and Draco stood there for a few moments glaring at each other.

"You're cutting off my circulation," Draco suddenly said. Harry looked down to find that Draco's arm had turned purple. He let go of it and stalked off. Draco smirked at Harry's back.


	4. Potions Class

The class was silent as they stepped into the potions classroom. They placed themselves in their seats and waited. After several minutes Professor Snape emerged from the shadows holding a potions case.

"I want all of you to put your books away and come to the front." Snape said smoothly looking around the class. Ron and Harry looked at each other questioningly. The students walked briskly to the front of the classroom.

"Come with me," Snape snapped as he turned around beckoning them to follow him towards a locked door. He pulled out a silver key and unlocked it. The door swung inwards with a creak. Inside was complete darkness.

_Crack! _Suddenly a light turned on. Before them was a large round table, with several chairs around it. Professor Trelawney was sitting at the far side of the table.

"Professor Trelawney will be assisting me today. Professor Dumbledore thought it would be appropriate since she has a "gift" for this sort of thing." Snape drawled not quite liking the idea.

Hermione rolled her eyes and made a face. She had never liked Professor Trelawney, ever since she stormed out of her class in the fourth year.

"All right, everyone. Sit around the table," Professor Trelawney croaked.

They all took a seat and looked cautiously at the two professors.

"Come on Severus," Professor Trelawney crowed, "Sit down!"

The scowling teacher glided into a chair as far away from the mad cow as possible. Snape reached into the potions case and pulled out the students potions. They all had little name tags on them. Snape called out each students name so they could come and collect their work.

"Mr. Longbottom and Mr. Finnigan will not be testing their potions," Snape snapped looking around at the class, "If they did, the both of them will be shipped off to the hospital wing in a matchbox."

Ron snickered while Hermione gave Neville and Seamus a sympathetic look.

"Well, let's begin…" Trelawney cawed.

"Potter, you can go first," Snape murmured.

Harry sighed and reached towards his potion. He sat there looking at it for a second, and then looked across at Professor Trelawney.

"Umm, professor?" Harry asked slightly embarrassed, "How exactly do we use it?"

"Oh! My dear, I'm so sorry!" Trelawney screeched, "I haven't told you yet!"

Snape rolled his eyes and Hermione giggled at her.

"Well, first you need to drink your potion," she explained, "Then-"

"We need to hold hands and close our eyes," Hermione interrupted, "We will all see a dream Harry had."

Professor Trelawney turned towards Hermione in shock.

"Yes that is right," Trelawney whispered quietly, "but next time, please don't interrupt me."

As the professor turned back towards the rest of the class Hermione stuck her tongue out at her cheekily. Snape had to put his hand over his mouth, to not let anyone know he was smiling. Harry gulped down his potion. Everyone did as they were instructed and held each others hands. Harry and Draco were sitting next to each other and weren't too happy about holding hands. They all closed their eyes. For a moment they were in complete darkness. Then, it happened…


	5. Harry the Quidditch star

(Harry's dream)

_The roar of the crowd was getting louder and louder as Harry walked out onto the Quidditch stadium. Fred and George gave him a slap on the back and wished him luck. The Gryffindor team shot up into the air and got into position ready for their game. They were playing Hufflepuff. _

_Harry looked across at the Hufflepuff seeker. Cedric Diggory. They smiled and nodded at each other. The two captains shook hands. Madame Hooch blew her whistle and threw the quaffle up in the air and the game began. Harry watched the game from above waiting for the golden snitch to appear. _

_The game went on for most of the morning. Gryffindor was in the lead. Harry still hadn't seen the golden snitch. He suddenly heard a chanting coming from below. He looked towards the cause of the noise. What he saw almost made him fall of his broomstick. _

_There were Ginny, Hermione, Lavender and a whole bunch of Gryffindor girls lined up in cheerleader outfits and pompoms. They were chanting and dancing around on the sidelines. Harry goggled at Ginny in her uniform._

"_Gry-ffin-dor! Gry-ffin-dor!" they enthusiastically chanted._

_Suddenly, the golden snitch shot past Harry's head. Cedric sped right behind it. Harry brought himself back to the game and followed Cedric. The two of them battled it out. The snitch sped towards the ground. They chased after it. Cedric started to get nervous. Thinking he was going to hit the ground, he pulled up early. Harry kept going. He pulled up just before he hit the ground. He reached out towards the snitch and caught it just at the last second before he fell off his broom and toppled into the grass. He held up the golden snitch into the sunlight._

"_Harry has caught the snitch," Lee screamed into the microphone, "Gryffindor wins!"_

_All the Gryffindor's erupted. The line of girls screamed and jumped up and down. _

"_Wow!" Harry exclaimed not even paying anymore attention to the cheering crowd, "Ginny looks hot!" _

_Harry watched her jumping around with her excessively short skirt riding up. He then looked across at Hermione. All he wanted to do was hold a towel up against her body. Hermione's shirt was so tight; it was see through and was even shorter than Ginny's. It looked more like a napkin than a skirt. _

(End of Harry's dream)

The class stared at Harry for a few moments. Then the whole table burst out laughing. Ron was the only one who wasn't laughing. He was about ready to tear Harry's head off for talking about his sister like that. Snape once again had his hand over his mouth stifling his laugh. Harry didn't seem to mind and laughed along with them.

"I can't believe you dreamed about my sister wearing that!" Ron yelled furiously.

Ron suddenly turned towards Hermione.

"At least we're positive _you_ wouldn't wear something like that," Ron laughed.

Hermione's smile disappeared and was replaced with a scowl.

"How dare you tell me that Ronald Weasley!" she fumed as Ron shrank away from her, "I am so sick of being treated as one of the boys! I'm a girl!"

"_She's right about that!"_ Draco thought lustily remembering what Harry's dream had revealed.

"I'm s-s-s-orry H-her-rmione!" Ron stuttered under her intense gaze.

"Don't worry Hermione. You looked hot!" Seamus interrupted. Hermione blushed and calmed down.

"Now that we've got that sorted out," Snape grumbled, "Your turn-"

_CRASH! _Something fell to the floor at the back of the room. A short red-head came out from behind a statue.

"Miss Weasley," Snape said with distaste, "What in Merlin's beard are you doing?"

"Um sorry Professor," Ginny stuttered nervously, "I heard Hermione talk about the dream potion and I wanted to see it too." At the mention of Hermione's name Snape's face softened for a moment.

"Very well," he grumbled, "Since you seem to have a general interest in this topic, I suppose you could test out Mr. Finnigan's potion. I would not advise you to test Mr. Longbottom's. It will most likely make you sick." Neville flushed and turned away. Ginny sat down in a spare chair.

"Alright, Mr. Malfoy?" Snape snapped. Draco reluctantly drowned his potion in one gulp. They all took each others hands and closed their eyes. They were once again in complete darkness…


	6. Draco the sex god

Draco's dream:

_Draco was sitting in an arm chair. Slow music was playing in the background. There were candles lit in different places all around Malfoy Manor. There were soft footsteps coming from the staircase. A figure walked down the stairs. It was hard to tell who it was due to the dimness of the room._

"_Who's there?" Draco asked, swiveling around in the chair. Draco looked a lot older. He would have been about twenty. He was wearing a robe with the Slytherin colours on it. _

"_It's only me," the figure whispered. It was Hermione. She was wearing a long red night dress. Her hair had been tamed. It now hung majestically over her shoulders in soft ringlets. She continued her decent, gliding towards the chair Draco was still planted in. He slowly stood up. _

_He looked into her eyes. _

"_Sorry Hermione. I've just been a little jumpy since father escaped from Azkaban…again," Draco explained sorrowfully, remembering what his father had put him through. _

"_It's alright Draco. He won't come back…hopefully. The ministry will catch him," she reassured. Draco nodded and hugged her closely. _

"_I love you 'mione. You know that don't you?" _

"_I know."_

_Silence…_

_Draco let go of Hermione and bent down on one knee. He pulled a gold box with green ribbon from his robe pocket. He flicked open the lid. Inside was the most expensive ring Hermione had ever seen. It was red with a gold band._

"_Oh, Draco!" she gasped._

"_Hermione…will you marry me?" Draco asked nervously._

"_Of course I will!" Hermione squealed. Draco slipped the ring onto Hermione's finger. She promptly jumped into his arms. Draco fell flat on his back. They giggled. Draco captured Hermione's mouth in a passionate kiss. Hermione was the first break off the kiss._

"_I love you," she whispered._

"_I know," Draco answered, smiling up at her._

(End of Draco's dream)

Everyone's mouths were hanging open. Hermione was trying to hide her red face. Snape was in total shock. So was Trelawney.

"Umm… I think you can take the class from here Professor Snape," Trelawney said, hurrying out the door.

"_Merlin, these students are hornier than I thought,"_ Snape thought. He almost giggled when he thought his, but managed to maintain himself.

"Hermione," Ron shouted, "HIM?"

"I didn't dream it!" Hermione screamed. Everyone looked straight at Draco.

"I didn't know what I was doing," Draco lied. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Ahh-hum!" Snape coughed. The whole class went silent immediately.

"Miss Weasley, you may test Mr. Finnigan's potion," he snapped, frightening the hell out of her. She grabbed the potion and fumbled with the cork. She eventually opened it and curiously tasted the potion. Everyone held hands again and the room went pitch black…


	7. Ginny the ice cream fiend

(Ginny's dream)

_Ginny was sitting in the Hogwarts kitchen. It was about midnight. She had with her a huge tub of ice cream. She gobbled away for what seemed like hours, until suddenly, a boy came running into the kitchen. It was Draco. _

"_Hey Ginny?" he whispered, "Are you there?" _

"_Over here!" she yelled. Draco spotted her sitting on a table next to the fridge. He ran over and sat down next to her. _

"_Can I have some?" he asked, pointing to the ice cream. _

"_Sure," she answered enthusiastically and grabbed him a spoon._

"_What flavour is it?" he asked._

"_It's pumpkin," she answered truthfully._

"_My father always bought the best pumpkin honeycomb crisp ice cream."_

_Ginny rolled her eyes and looked over at the clock. _

"_When did Sirius say he was coming?" Ginny asked him excitedly._

"_Coming? Or cuming?" he asked cheekily. Ginny slapped him playfully. _

"_You are so gross Draco!" Ginny laughed. _

"_I know. I know," he admitted, "I can't help it!" Ginny flicked a scoop of ice cream at him. It landed with a splat on his shirt. _

"_Hey!" Draco yelled angrily, "I have to wear that tomorrow!" _

_Ginny giggled shyly and handed him a towel. Draco brought the towel towards his chest, but stopped. He looked at Ginny, picked up the tub of ice cream and dumped it over her head._

"_My hair!" Ginny shrieked, fisting a hand in her hair trying to get the goo out. _

"_It was wrecked in the first place," he laughed. Ginny picked up the tub and dunked it over his head._

"_My hair!" he squealed, sounding so unlike himself and glared at her. Ginny had a fit of laughter on the floor amongst a pool of ice cream that they had created. Draco's face changed into a sly grin. He dived on top of her in an attempt to get her completely covered, when suddenly; Sirius emerged from the fire place. Soot was all over him from head to toe. All Sirius saw was what appeared to be two human beings, covered in orange, laughing and jumping on each other._

"_Starting without me are you?" Sirius said cheekily grinning from ear to ear. Ginny and Draco froze on the spot. They looked over at Sirius and went silent. Draco let go of Ginny and looked down at his clothes. _

"_Urggh!" Draco cried disgustedly, "I'm all sticky now!"_

"_Well that's what you get for playing with ice cream," Sirius said in a sing-song voice._

"_She started it!" Draco cried, pointing at Ginny in the most dramatic way he could._

_Both Sirius and Ginny rolled their eyes._

"_These robes are worth a fortune!" Draco pouted, examining his filthy robes._

"_Oh stop being so stuck up and have some fun once in a while!" Ginny mumbled, crossing her arms and arching one eyebrow at him. _

"_Well, I'd better go have a shower," Draco said suggestively, trying to sound completely innocent._

"_Okay," Sirius said, turning away to sit down on a table._

"_Aren't you guys going to come up with me?" Draco asked, yet again trying to entice them into following._

"_Nope," Ginny said shaking her head, "I think you can manage." Both Sirius and Ginny smiled up at him cheekily. Draco scowled and stomped out of the painting, towards the prefect bathrooms. _

_Ginny and Sirius waited until the footsteps had died away._

"_Let's go follow him!" Sirius whispered quickly. The two of them crept off after Draco. _

(End of Ginny's dream)

Everyone stared at Ginny as her face instantly turned as red as her hair. Draco was in complete shock. Ron was fuming by the second.

"That dream-" Harry started to say.

"-was completely mental!" Ron finished for Harry, "How could you dream of something so stupid, especially about Malfoy and Sirius?" Ginny's eyes watered up.

"Don't be so hard on her Ron," Hermione snapped, "It was just a dream!"

"No Miss Granger, for once you are wrong," Snape said in triumph, "It may show a dream that Miss Weasley had, but it shows you the dream that had the most significance, which means that she liked this dream especially."

Hermione stared at Snape with wide eyes. She looked like she was going to explode, but calmed herself down.

"Thank you professor for correcting me," Hermione said curtly. Harry and Ron stared at her questioningly with large eyes. Snape was also wondering why she was acting so strangely.

"You're doing it again," Ron mouthed to her and raised his eyebrows. Hermione ignored him.

"Well, we are up to you Mr.Weasley," Snape drawled, not even paying attention. His mind was elsewhere. Ron gulped uneasily and drank his potion. The darkness came once again…


	8. Ron the gay

(Ron's dream)

_The Burrow came into view. Harry, Ron and Draco were sitting on Ron's bed. They weren't just sitting on Ron's bed though. They were sitting there in girls clothing. Ron was dressed in a bright blue dress, purple heels, brushing his red hair. Harry was wearing a pink halter top with a sparkly black mini skirt and black heels, doing Draco's nails. Draco was having his nails done by Harry, while wearing a dark green strapless top, with bright green shorts. _

_Ron's room was a complete mess. It was covered in clothes, shoes, make-up, magazines, hair dryers, brushes, etc. _

"_Oh my god, like I totally love this guy! He is like soooo hot!" Ron giggled, pointing to a Quidditch player in a Witch Weekly magazine. _

"_Not as hot as me!" Draco squealed, grabbing the magazine off Ron. _

"_Don't touch it! It's mine," Ron yelled. Harry rolled his eyes and started to paint his own nails. _

"_Well if that's yours, then give me back my diary," Draco said, putting his hands on his hips._

"_Would you two just like shut up, I'm trying to listen to The Backstreet Boys!" Harry yelled. Draco and Ron stopped fighting._

"_Oh my god! I like love them!" Ron screamed._

"_Yeah, they are like so totally hot," Draco agreed._

_They ran over to listen as well. _

"_-Are you still the same or did you change somehow? What do you do? At this very moment, when I think of you-"_

"_Their lyrics are like so totally hot!" Draco sighed._

"_Yeah!" Ron and Harry agreed._

_Knock Knock!_

"_Who's there?" Ron asked in a sing-song voice._

"_It's just us!" Ginny and Hermione said together and opened the door. _

"_Oh my god, I like so love your hair!" Draco complimented Ginny. _

"_Oh thanks," she murmured. Everyone looked over at Hermione's hair. _

"_Make over!" Harry squealed. Ron, Draco and Harry took Hermione over to the mirror and sat her on a chair. Ginny waited on the bed until they were finished. _

_Finally, they were finished. They spun the chair around and there was a new Hermione. She had dark eyeliner, pink eye shadow, lip gloss and blush. Instead of the bushy haircut she had, it had been shaped into long locks. _

"_Wow Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed._

"_Doesn't she look so totally hot?" Draco asked enthusiastically._

"_Why do you say that so much?" Harry asked, turning towards him. Draco shrugged._

"_What do we do now?" Ron asked the group._

"_Let's get our nails done!" Harry screamed._

"_No, let's like go shopping!" Draco yelled excitedly. Silence._

"_Only if we get to use your money," Ron stated._

"_Ooh! I love those shoes!" Harry cried, running over to the muggle shop._

"_You were right Ron! These muggle shops are like totally hot!" Draco gasped, looking at all the skirts on the rack. Ron smiled._

"_I like this one!" Harry squealed, grabbing a nail care kit. He waltzed over to Draco and held out his hand._

"_What?" Draco asked, confused._

"_Money please," Harry said, smiling broadly at him. Draco rolled his eyes and reluctantly handed him the money.  
_

(End of Ron's dream)

Draco and Harry stared at Ron, eyes and mouths wide open. Hermione giggled.

"That dream was absolutely mental Ron," Ginny teased, "It was about Harry and Malfoy too."

"Very funny," Ron said sarcastically, glaring at her.

Snape's mouth twitched, forcing a huge grin down.

"Why did we all have American accents?" Harry asked. Everyone shrugged.

"I have to say though," Draco interrupted, "I looked better in girl's clothes."

"No," Harry yelled, "I did!"

"Why are you fighting about that?" Hermione asked, raising one eyebrow. The two of them immediately went silent.

"Alright," Snape interrupted, "Enough of that! Miss Granger, your turn."

Hermione nodded and drank down her potion in excitement. They all held hands and embraced the darkness once again…


	9. Hermione's secret

(Hermione's dream)

_Hermione glided down the staircase in a silk green ball gown. She looked about twenty five years old. She looked down at a tall figure at the bottom. She reached the bottom of the stairs and took his arm. She smiled up into the face of Severus Snape. Surprisingly, he smiled back at her. They walked together into the Great Hall._

_In the Great Hall, all the tables were pushed back, to make way for the students. Professor McGonagall came up behind them suddenly._

"_Oh, Hermione! I mean Professor Granger," Minerva said proudly winking at her, "The ball is going to be a hit!" _

"_Thank you Minerva!" Hermione said gratefully, "Has the band arrived yet?"_

"_They are just practicing behind the stage right now," Minerva explained. She looked over at Severus and smiled, then moved towards Hermione's ear. _

"_Have fun," she teased. Hermione rolled her eyes and walked over to the stage. She picked up a microphone._

"_Good evening students and teachers. I would like all the students to come out onto the dance floor while I introduce our special guests," Hermione announced, "I am proud to present…THE LIBERTINES!" The students screamed and ran out onto the floor. Hermione walked off the stage and back over to Severus. _

"_You always had a way with words," he murmured into her ear. Hermione giggled._

"_Would you…umm…care to dance?" Severus asked nervously._

"_I would be delighted," Hermione replied, curtsying. Minerva and Albus watched from the other end of the room. Minerva smiled at Hermione._

"_I've never seen Severus so happy before…" she trailed off. Albus quietly agreed as he sipped his drink. _

_Severus led Hermione down onto the dance floor. He swept her into his arms as a slower song came on. They danced until midnight. Then, first and second years were sent off to bed. Hermione was starting to get tired. At around three in the morning, the band packed up and went home. _

"_Would you like a drink?" Severus asked quietly._

"_Yes please," Hermione answered._

"_Hermione!" Minerva called._

"_Yes?"_

"_I think it's about time to send the other students off to bed," she said, looking around at the half-asleep students in seats._

_Hermione walked back onto the stage one last time and told the remaining students to go to bed. After the teachers had ushered them out the door, Albus called all the teachers up to the front._

"_I would like to congratulate Professor Granger for organizing this event and making it a complete success," he croaked loudly. The teachers turned towards Hermione and clapped. Severus almost giggled when she blushed. Actually, it came out more like "Ahgmmm" in a really girly way. This made all the teachers turn from Hermione, to Severus. He was extremely embarrassed. _

"_I think we should all go to bed now," Albus quickly interrupted. Severus walked Hermione back to her quarters. She opened her door and looked back at him. _

"_I had a great time tonight Severus," she murmured into his ear. _

"_That's good, because I was hoping you would accompany me to the Ministry dinner on Friday night," he announced._

"_I'd love to!" she replied enthusiastically and hugged him closely._

"_I love you," she whispered into his ear._

"_I love you too."_

_She pulled back from him and kissed him passionately. Severus moaned into her mouth as she put more pressure. She forced his lips open as her tongue found it's way inside his mouth. Their tongues battled as the kiss became deeper. Severus pulled away for just a moment._

"_Should we take this inside?" he asked cheekily, cocking one eyebrow. Hermione giggled as he swung her over his shoulder and carried her through the door._

(End of Hermione's dream)

"So that's why you've been so nice to him!" Ron yelled as soon as the dream ended.

"You like Professor Snape!" Draco exclaimed and started to laugh. Hermione scowled at him.

"Where is Professor Snape anyway?" Seamus asked suddenly. Everyone looked around the room in confusion.

Meanwhile, Snape was in his room. His heart was pounding and he couldn't think straight.

"_I hope they didn't notice me leave,"_ Snape hoped, looking down at his raging erection, _"What is this girl doing to me?"_

He tried to calm himself as he checked his watch. He almost had a heart attack when he realized it was seven o'clock. He checked himself over again and walked back to the students in the next room. They all stared at him in shock as he walked in.

"What?" he snapped.

"Sir… your umm…your fly is undone," Hermione stuttered, her face turning red.

The End.

Notes: I think you will all know what Snape did there! LOL! Hope you liked the story Pleas R&R!


End file.
